


Farewell

by ShariDeschain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, spoilers 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't believe in goodbyes. It's no big surprise, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

Derek doesn't believe in goodbyes. It's no big surprise, really.

What surprises Scott, in fact, is that he actually _got_ a goodbye from him. Or Derek version's of a goodbye, at least, which initially is more like a threat ( _“Take care of Isaac, if something happens to him I will find you, I will skin you and then I will kill you”_ ) than a proper farewell.

Scott doesn't complain though, mostly because he has no intention of letting anything hurt any of his friends again anyway, but also because he can see the tiredness in the man's eyes. He understands. He's tired too.

He can also see the little grin on Cora's face, and he smiles back when she lightly waves her hand at him from the passenger seat of the car. Derek follows his gaze and stares at his sister for a while.

“It's like the end of a war, you know?”, Derek says after a few moments. “At first it's really hard for you to believe that there are no more enemies, no more fights and no more monsters waiting in the shadows; then the days go by and nothing happens, and you really start to believe that it's over, that no one else is coming for you.”

It's one of the longest and unexpected speeches Scott've ever heard from him so far, but since he is a nice person after all, he just raises an eyebrow. 

It's more than enough anyway, and Derek coughs and frowns and then looks intently at his feet. It's kind of funny and sad at the same time.

“The war _is_ over, Derek”, Scott says eventually, filling the awkward silence. “We won. Now we all deserve a little rest.”

“This isn't a victory, Scott. Not for me”, Derek replies.

“Look, about the alpha-thing...”

“No, I'm not talking about that”, Derek interrupts him. “Just... forget it. We gotta go now.”

And Scott knows that what Derek's really talking about is Erica and Boyd and Paige and maybe even Jennifer. He's talking about the hidden tombs in the woods, and the empty school desks, and the scars no one can be blamed for, because it's kind of everyone's fault. 

“Yeah”, he agrees then. “You better go. I'll say goodbye to the others for the two of you.”

“No need to”, Derek argues.

Scott crosses his arms over his chest and looks at him. “Try and stop me”, he jokingly challenge.

And Derek almost smiles before turning his back and walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #COWT3.5 @ maridichallenge, prompt "war".
> 
> English is not my native language, so please let me know if there are any mistakes :)


End file.
